Please Don't Hate Me
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: When Renesmee is pregnant Jacob dosnt want to be a dad and leaves her. will her family support her and help her? or will they leave her like Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

RENESMEE(POV)

I was sitting in my room, well my dad's old room you get my point. I was thinking why Jacob just left me. I told him I was pregnant, and the he just flipped out.

(flashback)

"Jacob, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Nessie, what do you need to tell me?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

He slowly sat down, his eyes never leaving me

"OK Nessie, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well its kinda good news."

"Spit it out."

"Im pregnant."

"Your what?"

"Pregnant, why do you look so mad?"

Suddenly he stood up and started to walk over to me looking even more mad than before.

"Jake, calm down. Dont do anything stupid."

Then he slapped me across the face. ther was for sure gunna be a bruise there.

Calm Down! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU ARE PREGNANT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

I started to fell tears in my eyes, i wished my mom or dad was here.

"Your 16 Renesmee, and now you pregnant! We arnt even married yet! you have to get rid of it! you have to get an abortion!"

"Y-You want me to kill our baby?"

"If you dont I will leave."

"Well im not gunna kill my baby."

"I was asking, now im telling you that you have to get an abortion!"

"I said no!"

"Fine then go home and tell your mom, and see her sad face. and then you get to tell your dad that you failed him. that you didnt listen to him and had sex with me before you were married. he would never speak to you or look at you again. they will both hate you, and I will not father a child I dont want. if you dont get rid of it I will move and you will never see my face again."

"Fine, good by Jacob!"

"You are making a huge mistake."

(end flashback)

This only happened a few houers ago. I had a bruise on my cheek where he had slaped me, and I still hadnt told my parents. I should tell my father first becaus im affraid to tell him, and plus he and my uncles and grandfather are the only ones home. so I slowly walked down the stairs. how was i gunna tell my dad that I was pregnant. well atleast I know he wont hit me like Jacob did. Gret now I have to explain the bruise on my cheek. I saw everyone in the front room.

"Hey uncle Emmett, where is everyone else?"

"All the girls went shopping, want to play a game with me?"

"No, did you make Jasper mad again?"

"No."

"Then why isnt he playing a game with you?"

"He went up to read."

"I think I might go join him."

rite when I began to walk away there was a loud crash.

"Damnit Edward why did you do that!"

"Stop calling me Eddie!"

I dont even want to know. I found Jasper sitting in my grandpa's study reading an old history book.

Hey uncle Jazz, can I join you."

"Sure it would be nice to be around someone quiet."

I grabbed a random history book and sat down in a chair. I got alon with both of my uncles well, but I got along the best with Jasper. I always enjoyed hearing old stories about wars he was in. I tried to get into my book, but I was so affraid to tell my dad I was pregnant I couldnt enjoy my book. then Jasper spoke.

"Renesmee, how did you get that bruise on you cheek?"

Oh my god he saw it.

"Please dont tell my parents."

"I wont just tell me what happened to your face, and why are you so affraid. your emitions are going crazy?"

"I cant tell you."

"Did Jacob do this to you?"

All I did was nod.

"I will keep my mind clear of your dad for now, but you need to go talk to him rite now."

"He will be so mad, and mom wont be home until tomarrow. Im affraid of his reaction when I tell him."

"There is more to tell him than just a bruise on you cheek is there?"

"Yes."

"You need to go tell him now."

"Will you keep him calm if he gets too mad?"

"If he gets too mad I will calm him down."

I gave him a quick hug and left the room to go tell my dad. when I got down to the family room my dad and gandpa were chatting, Emmett was gone, and I dont even want to know what happened to him.

"D-Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure whats wrong?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Ok, this cant be good, lets go outside. why are you blocking your mind from me Nessie? whats going on?"

"Lets sit?"

"I want to stand, let hear what you have to say. what happened to your face?"

Um.. well you see Jacob got mad at me."

"Did he hit you because he was mad? Renesmee, what the hell is going on?!"

"Dad im pregnant, when I told Jacob he got mad and hit me. he wanted me to get an abortion, I said no, and then he left me."

His face was blank his eyes were far off. It looked like all the lights were out and no one was home.

"Dad say somthing."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you have sex. your pregnant. you were gunna wait until you were married. I need to go now."

"Dad please dont be mad. please dont hate me."

"I have no responce, but I need to take a walk."

Then he took off running, and then he was gone. Jacob was right so far. my dad dose hate me, and so will my mom. I sank to the cement and started to cry. My family hates me, well my dad hates me, but when I tell the rest of my family they will hate me too. I feel so alone.

**WELL I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY SOMTHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS IF YOU DO AND I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER SOON. SO PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN TWILGHT

RENESMEE(POV)

I sat there crying, but suddenly two cold arms picked me up. I looked up to see Emmett. he walked me to the frontroom and set me on the sofa.

"Nessie, why are you crying?"

"Because my dad hates me."

"Your dad would never hate you, what did you do to make him mad?"

"I need my mom!"

"I'll go call them as soon as you us whats wrong."

"Us?"

Just then Jasper and Carlisle appeared in front of me, and sat down.

"Now lets start with how you got that bruise on your face."

"I dont want to tell you."

"I dont care."

"But Uncle Emmett."

"Dont but Uncle Emmett me. Talk."

I sat there for a few minuets just looking at my feet. then Jasper spoke.

"Renesmee, we wont be mad at you. please tell us."

I looke up into his eyes and began to cry. He came over and pulled me into a hug saying that everything would be ok. as soon as I calmed down I spoke.

"My dad was mad because, well..." i trailed off.

"Your dad what honey?" Jasper asked

"Im pregnant." there was a long moment of silence. then Jasper spoke again.

"Ok Emmett go call Bella and tell her that she needs to come home now. I will go and find Edward."

"Uncle Jazz?"

"Yah?''

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not being mad and leaving me."

"Nessie, we all love you. we would never be mad at you."

"My dad is."

"He is not mad at you."

"Will you tell him im sorry?"

"Sure honey."

And then he was gone.

JASPER(POV)

I followed Edward's sent until I found him.

"Edward you ass!"

"What do you want Jasper?"

"How the hell could you leave your daughter!"

"I just neede to take a breather. it caught me by supprise."

"You shouldnt of left her!"

"I need to calm down Jasper."

"Well your daughter thinks you hate her now!"

"I dont hate her."

"Well she thinks you do. you need to go home and talk to her!"

"I'll come home by morning. im trying to talk myself out of going and killing Jacob for hitting her."

"Well hurry home. she needs her fathers support."

And then I turned around and went home.

BELLA(POV)

RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!

"Hellow?"

"Bella! this is your favorit brother!"

"What do you want Emmett?"

"Well you and the girls need to come home now."

"Why whats wrong?"

"Well its Renesmee and sh-"

I closed my phone and went to find Alice, Rose, and Esme. What was wrong with my child? Why didnt Edward take care of it? I hope she was ok."

RENSMEE(POV)

As soon as Emmett and Jasper were gone i looked up at my grandfather. he didnt look mad at all. i felt so bad.

"Im so sorry grandpa."

"Dont you dare appologise. you did nothing wrong, but are you sure your pregnant?"

"Yes and no."

"Would you like me to get a few tests to gether?"

"Yes. thanks."

He smiled at me and went up stairs. as soon as he went up down came Emmett.

"Well I called your mom."

"What did you say?"

"Well as soon as i said your name she hung up. she should be home soon."

"Uncle Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Im scared. I need my mom or dad. im so scared."

"I know Nessie. I wish I could be more help to you."

"You are helping a lot."

"I think that Jasper is almost here. I wanna go talk to your father."

"Please dont be mad at him."

"Im not. I'll be back soon."

As soon as he was gone Jasper came in and told me that my father would be home tomarrow."

EMMETT(POV)

As soon as I left the house I saw Jasper.

"Where is he?"

"Keep going strait and you will find him."

I nodded in responce and then took off running. Edward was a dead man. As soon I saw Edward I felt anger build up in me.

"Edward!"

"What do you want Emmett?"

"Jasper is too soft ot hit you, but im not affraid to kick your ass. so dont push me."

"Fair enough."

"How can you be so selfish? You left your daughter on the front steps crying!"

"I'll tell you what I told Jasper. It took me by supprise. I felt mad and didnt want to loose control. I will be back home tomarrow."

"Damnit Edward! thats not good enoough! stop being a damn girl and go talk to your daughter!"

"I dont want to. no, i cant. im too angry, and I dont want to lash out at her."

Thats when I lost it I started to punch him in his face. I got in three good hits before he pushed me away.

"Emmett! Stop it! I want to talk to her. I just dont know what to say."

"Well a good place to start is 'im sorry I ran of, or i feel bad."

"Maby I should let Bella handle this?''

"No Edward, you are her father. You need to stop running from ypur problems, and face them like a man."

How is Renesmee handling this, and Bella is better with this stuff. Thats why she should talk to Renesmee."

"When Bella get home she is gunna be mad that you are not there with your child. and Renesmee is scared. she thinks she lost you and you no longer love her."

All he did was stare at his feet like an idiot.

"Well Edward, I told you what I needed to say. you will have to face Bella next, and she wont be as nice as Jasper and I were."

Then I tuned around and ran home. I hope Bella kicks his ass.

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 2. I HOPE THAT YOU LOVED IT. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, THEN GO CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES. IF YOU REALY LOVE ME YOU WILL GO LOOK AT ****ALICECANCU**** PROFILE, SHE HAS SOME GOOD STORIES. BUT FIRST PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. THANKS TO ALL OF MY READERS. I LOVE YOU ALL! LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

EDWARD(POV)

When Emmett left I was feeling like a major ass. Sure I was mad that Renesmee was pregnant and she didnt wait to have sex until she was married, but I should be home with her rite now. She needed me to calm her down until Bella got home. If I didnt go to her I shouldnt call myself a father ever. So I did the only smart thing I could do. I turned around and started home. I didnt know know what I was going to say to her, but I needed to be there for her. She needed to know that I would never hate her, and that I love her. I could never stop loving her.

RENESMEE(POV)

As soon as Emmett came back he looked pissed. Knowing Emmett he probably hit my dad. I hope not, but Emmett always protects his family. I love my dad to death, but I wish he would not of ran off I needed him. Suddenly before I knew it I was crying. Emmett emediatly came over and sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Nessie, whats wrong? You can talk to me."

"I need my dad. I know that mom is coming, but my dad dosnt want to be with me and it realy realy hurts!"

"Your dad wants to be with you he is just collecting his thoughts."

"No he is not! He isnt coming back!"

"I promiss you he will be back."

"No your just trying to hide it! He wont com back!"

"Yes I will."

That was a voice that I wasnt expecting to hear. I looked up to see my dad standing in the door way looking at Emmett and me.

"Emmett can I talk to Renesmee. Alone?"

Emmett nodded and left the room. I was left sitting on the sofa staring at my feet. Then I felt somthin sit next to me. I glanced over and saw my dad staring at me. He looked so sad. I felt like I was gunna cry again, but couldnt. Then he spoke.

"What is this I hear about you thinking I hate you?"

"It made sence."

"No, it realy dosent. What made you think that?"

"Jacob."

"What did Jacob say to you?"

"He said that mom wouldnt love me any more, that you would hate me and never talk to me again, and that the rest of the family would hate me too."

"Well your mom would never stop loving you, I dond hate you and I never could, and the family loves you to death. Why did he tell you all of this? And why did he hit you?"

"Because I wouldnt get an abortion."

"I love you Nessie so much and you mother is obcessed with you. Never think or let any one tell you anything different."

I smiled at my father, but there was one thing still on my mind. What should I do? should I keep it or not? I dont like the thought of killing, but this affects my family also. Suddenly my thought scattered and the front door flew open and my mom was yelling.

"Renesmee?! Whats wrong?! Edward?! Where are you?!"

"In here love." called my father

As soon as my mother came around the corner and saw me and my father sitting on the coutch she let out a long breath.

"Emmett called and said I needed to come home ASAP. Whats wrong?"

I looked up at my father for help, but he shook his head saying no. My mom came and sat on the coffee table infront of us.

"Nessie, sweetheart. Please tell me whats wrong."

"I-I cant tell you."

"Renesmee Cullen tell me whats wrong now. Why is there a bruise on your face?"

I burried my face in my dads chest then he spoke.

"Bella, love you need to calm you want me or Nessie to tell you?"

"I want Renesmee to tell me... Now!''

I looked up and there was worry written all over her face.

"Im calm Renesmee, please tell me."

"Please dont be mad.''

"I wont."

"Mom... Im pregnant. I got the bruise because I told Jacob that I wouldnt get an abortion."

Her face was had a shocked expression. Then she looked at me and spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but grandpa Carlisle is gunna do some tests to make sure."

"How do you feel Ness?"

"Scared, and nerveous. I dont know what to do. If I am pregnant do I keep it or get rid of it? This is going to effect everyone so I will have to ask them. I dont even know the first thing about being a mother. If I keep it I might screw it up. Oh my gosh what if Jacob coms back and wants to kill it?"

Suddenly my breaths came out in short little gasps and it was becoming harder and harder to breath. Then my mom started to speak.

"Renesmee, you need to calm down. Everything will be ok. Calm down your gunna mke yourself pass out."

My breaths started to come even shorter. I felt like I couldnt breath.

"Edward do somthing." my mom was starting to panic. Then my dad was kneeling in front of me.

"Renesmee, you need to take slow deep breaths. You have to clam down now. Slow deep breaths."

My breathin began to slow down back to normal, and it was easy to breath again. Suddenly Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Renesmee, I can do the tests now."

I got up and went up stairs while my parents stayed down to talk.

BELLA(POV)

Pregnant? she was pregnant? I looked up at Edward, and he was staring at me, then he spoke.

"You are handling this a lot better than I did."

"What do you mean?"

"As soon as she told me I took off. I was gone for a few houers. I came back an houer before you came home. She was so upsett. Jacob had her thinking that we would hate her and not love her any more."

"I connot believe that Jacob did that, it isnt like him. And why did you leave?"

"When she told me that she was pregnant I was so shocked, and mad all at once. I didnt know what to do. So I ran."

"Ran? Do you think that I was not shocked or upsett? because I was, but I pushed that asside because she needed me. You left your daughter when she needed you the most. You should be ashamed of your self."

Then I stood up and left the room. He ran? That was the dumbest thing he has ever done. Sure he came back, but she needed him then. God I was pissed.

EDWARD(POV)

As I wached Bella walk away I felt my dead heart break. She was right I should of shoved my feelings asside. Someone coming down the stairs pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Renesmee. She came over and sat next to me.

"So are you pregnant?"

She looked up at me and nodded. Suddenly she was crying hard. I pulled her into my lap and let her cry into my chest. I felt so useless. Like nothing I could do could make her feel better. All I could do was hold her and comfort her.

**WELL THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND LOOK AT MY OTHER STORIES. IF YOU REALY LOVE ME YOU WILL LOOK AT**** ALICECANCU**** PROFILE. BUT FIRST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**THIS IS MY SONG OF THE DAY**

**UNDISCLOSED DESIRES**

**BY:MUSE**

**I know you've suffered**

**But I don't want you to hide**

**Its cold and loveless**

**I wont let you be denied**

**Soothing**

**I'll make you feel pure**

**Trust me**

**You can't be sure**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**

**I want to exercise the deamons from you past**

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

**Yout trick your lovers**

**That your wicked and divine**

**You may be a sinner**

**But your innocence is mine**

**Please me**

**Show me how its done**

**Tease me**

**You are the one**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**

**I want to exercise the deamons from you past**

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desire in your heart**

**Please me**

**Show me how its done**

**Trust me**

**You can be sure**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**

**I want to exercise the deamons from your past**

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desire in your heart**

RENESMEE(POV)

After I cried all my tears out onmy dad's shoulder I heard me grandpa come sit next to us.

"Renesmee, can I talk to you. I need to tell you some details about your baby"

My dad slid me off his lap and left the room, probably to go find my mom.

"Ok i'm all ears."

"I am guessing this baby will develop quicker than a normal human baby would like you did."

"Will the birth be normal or... will it be like mine was?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If the baby is more vampire than human like you were then the birth will be very dangerous like yours was, but if the baby is more wolf than human or vampire it should be normal."

I thought about what he said before my next question poped into my head.

"When will you be able to tell the sex of the baby?"

"It depends. When you start to show I will start checking you weekly to see what might become of this."

"Thanks grandpa."

He gave me a small sad smile and went back up stairs.

A couple of seconds later my mom came into the room with a tray of fruits.

"When I was pregnant with you I was always hungry, so I though you might like something to eat."

"Thanks mom, but i'm not too hungry right now. I think i'm gunna go for a run."

Then I stood up and ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going or how long I would be running for, all I did was run as fast and as far as my legs could take me.

Before I knew what was happening I felt something big slam into me making me fly back.

I quickly jumped to my feet to see Jacob standing infront of me. What ever happened to him never talking to me again?

"What do you want Jacob?"

I glared at me before answering my question.

"Did you get rid of it?"

"If by it you mean my baby then no."

"You are mine, that makes the baby mine, and I am telling you you have to get rid of it...Or I will."

"Your not my master Jacob, you don't own me in any way."

His whole body began to tremble, and I knew i couldn't fight him because i would surely lose the baby, so I turned and ran. I heard him transform behind me so I picked up my pace. I could hear him no more than ten feet behind me, and he was starting to gain on me. I was wishing about now that I had my fathers speed. I was scared, for the first time in years I was scared to death and I didn't know what to do.

I knew I was a long way from home because I had ran for houers, and it was now dark and I was starting to have a hard time finding my way back home because I didn't have as sharp as sences as a normal vampire would.

I was starting to get tired and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Jacob still wasn't gunna give up.

I was starting to stumble and slip as I ran until suddenly my legs gave out on me and I crumpled to the ground. I could feel Jacob close to me and could feel his eyes burning into my back.

He let out a sick twisted laugh that sent a chill up and down my spine.

"You shouldn't push yourself to hard Nessie, your not a normal blood sucker."

"Don't call my family that."

I snarled the words into the ground while still trying to catch my breath.

"Awwww, is little Renesmee having a rough time breathing? Let me help with that."

He roughly yanked me up on my feet by my hair making me scream in pain and claw at his giant hand to let me go.

"I'm gunna wish you had gotten rid of that baby, and i'm gunna make you beg me for death."

He wraped one of his big hands around my neck and begin to squeeze. I was having a rough time breathing and started clawing at his arm trying to get him to let go of me. He finaly droped me when I kicked him in the balls.

I scrambled to my feet and took off running again, but didn't get more than ten feet away before he got me again. He grabbed my leg making me fall on my face, and begn to drag me some where I don't know.

I grabed bush branches, small trees, tree roots, and anything I could get my hand wraped around, but nothing worked so I started to scream.

"Help me! Anyone help me! Please!"

Then I heard the best thing ever. Two snarling vampires, that made Jacob drop me and take off running, but not before he shouted something that scared the shit out of me.

"This wont be the last time you see me!"

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A REALLY LONG TIME AND I'M SORRY. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS SO THAT I CAN UPDATE A LOT FASTER.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! WOW ITS BEEN TWO YEARS ALREADY SINCE I HAVE STARTED THIS STORY. IM SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG, BUT YOU WILL START GETTING UPDATES AGAIN. AND THANK GOD MY SPELLING HAS GOTTEN BETTER. I REALLY NEED TO EDIT AND FIX SOME OF MY STORIES.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

RENESMEE POV

I quickly scrambled to my feet once Jake was gone looking around where the growls came from. I squinted into the darkness trying to make out the face of a tall slim figure, but couldn't. I cautiously walked over to where the figure was, but some shouting stopped me.

"Renesmee! Where are you?"

I turned to look behind me then turned back to the figure but it was gone. I sighed and walked in the direction of the familiar voices.

"Mom!"

Then in the blink of an eye my mother and aunt were in front of me.

"Nessie, you ok?" Alice asked looking me over and panicking slightly at my ripped clothes and all the mud. I must have looked pretty bad.

Sighing I nodded "I'm fine, just tired and really hungry." I smiled timidly at my mother "Is the plate of fruit still in the kitchen at home?"

She laughed and wrapped and arm around me pulling me in the direction of home, "Yes honey its still there and waiting for you." She smiled and pressed a small kiss to my temple.

When I got home the first thing I did was scarf down the fruits. I swear I could feel my stomach getting bigger with every bite, but I brushed that off as my mind playing tricks on me. After a hot shower I curled up on my bed drifting off to sleep.

UNKNOWN POV

When I had seen the young wolf harming the girl I didn't the first thing that came to mind. Protect her.. She was a stunning creature, and smelt even better. Her brown eyes were soft and welcoming, and her bronze hair and the way that is cascaded down her back. She was perfect, every part of her was perfect. I wanted to kill that boy for even laying one hand one her.

I watched the scared teen jump to her feet and start looking around the trees as if she was looking for something, then her eyes landed on me. She couldn't see me could she? Her weak human eyes could not have been strong enough to see me. She slowly and cautiously began to walk in my direction squinting as if she was trying to get a better look. I didn't dare move, but then I heard it. Some other female calling her name. It was a vampire, did this human girl know about our kind? What did she know? As soon as the girl looked away I took that as my chance to make a run for it. I had to get to know this girl.

RENESMEE POV

I woke up to the sound of rain falling. I sighed remembering that I indeed had school, and I was not ready to go and pretend like my family are my siblings. I don't know how long I stood under the hot hot water of my shower before someone started to pound on my door, and Emmett's voice was heard.

"Get your butt out of the shower or we're gonna be late!"

I sighed and shut off the water and grabbed a towel, and then I saw my stomach. It was a small bump, nothing too bad, but it was there. I gently ran my hand over my stomach gasping in shock when I felt a little flutter inside of me. A huge grin was plastered on my face as I grabbed my clothes. My black skinny jeans seemed to be a little tighter then normal, but when I held my breath I managed to button them up. Then I yanked a long sleeved simple red shirt, with a black sweat shirt over it so that my small bump wouldn't be shown. I crammed my feet into my black and purple convers, grabbed my book bag and walked out of my room and out the door. I quickly slid into my uncle's large jeep with the rest of my family before heading to school, or also known as hell.

I was glued to my mother's side the whole time as we walked to and from classes, and then it was time for American history. This was the only class that I had in the day that was not with one of my ''siblings'', and honestly, I liked that part of it. We were about twenty minutes into the class when the door opened and in walked a boy that I had never seen before. He was pail white, sandy blonde hair, and violet eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him when he walked in knowing instantly that he was a vampire. I quickly pulled out my phone when he was talking to the teacher and began to text my dad.

In a few seconds my phone vibrated showing that I had a text.

_I know We've got company!he had the last class with me. Just don't let him know that you know what he is, and be careful. Your mom and I are going to talk to him later. Stop texting in class young lady!_

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my father and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I felt the seat next to me move and a body sit next to me.

"Hello beautiful…"

_**I hope you liked your update! Now show me some love and give me some reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I will give you a new chapter! I will be updating my other stories a lot sooner now also love you guys! And thanks for all the support! I know this is a short chapter, but I promise you that they will get longer! Im getting ready for graduation and my time is limited :( Sorry about that but school comes first hope you liked it. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry to say that all stories will be on hold or updated even slower then they are now. I am going through some tough times and I will not have the time to update. I have not given up on any of them, and will try my hardest to update whenever I can. Once again I am sorry for the news and love all the support that everyone has given me. I hope that I don't lose all of my amazing readers, and you have the patience for the stories.  
Love you all and sorry!


End file.
